The Soulmate Rings (Katsudeku) Soulmate AU (Still have Quirks)
by poopsandgiggles
Summary: In this world everyone has a ring. They cant take that ring off till they meet their soul mate.
1. chapter 1

The soulmate rings~

Intro/ Description

In this world everyone has a ring. They cant take that ring off till they meet their soul mate. The ring has colors on it that represent your soulmates hair color/colors, eye color/colors and skin tone/tones. If you meet your soulmate your ring becomes loose once you kiss them your ring can be taken off and put back on whenever you want. If your soulmate dies the ring will turn black and crumble. Only fact not in the story--gt; Thoes who are born with a dark blue ring can have or date anyone they want that have a blue ring as well... because well they dont exactly have a soul mate.. lt;-- only fact not in the story. More facts in the story about the rings!!!

*PEOPLE STILL HAVE QUIRKS BTWWWWW*

.-smut will happen dont worry-.

ATTENTION: IF YOUR GOING TO USE THIS IDEA AT LEAST GIVE MY DEPRESSING ASS SOME CREDIT.

Slow updates sorry I have school and work. I also have zero time and zero ideas...

.If you don't like this stuff and just came to spread hate then please do us ALL a favor and FUCK OFF!!!!!

bTw the cover isn't mine


	2. The day our rings became loose

(If this is bad just tell me so I can delete my account :D)

(3rd Person Pov)

Today was the first day of kindergarten for young Midoriya Izuku who was 5 years old and Bakugo Katsuki who was 6 years old, they were both excited yet nervous for their first day. At this time everyone had considered themselves equal.

"Okay everyone gather around I have something to tell all of you." The teacher announced to all the children, after everyone sat down she sat in her chair and sighed "Okay children look at your hands.. you see a ring correct..." All of the students nodded and looked at their hands awwing at the colors some were even yelling about how cool theirs looked, "Quiet down now." The teacher said softly. "In this world everyone has a ring that they have on..." she stopped and smiled at her ring it but soon after continued, "The colors on this ring are the colors of your soul mates hair color, eyes color, skin tone.. most rings have 3 colors others have one or two but there are also times where you see a whole variety or colors." The teacher sighed and drank from a glass of water beside her.

" On occasion your ring will show you your soul mates quirk as well but most of the time people miss it because they are sleeping or not paying attention to their rings." All the students looked at their rings focaused and then looked up the teacher waiting to hear more, one of the students was even taking notes of what she was saying and he was jumping in his seat in excitement this students name was Izuku Midoriya he was quite and shy but still willing to put himself out there, he had dark green fluffy hair and light green eyes, he also had three tiny freckles on each cheek. The teacher fake coughed to catch everyone's attention again a looked at everyone with a serious expression, "Listen carefully to this next part everyone." Everyone fell silent and listened carefully, "You can only take theses rings off when you find your soul mate and share a kiss them." A loud eww erupted from the students and the teacher sighed and shushed everyone, "If you meet your soulmate your ring will become a little lose but it wont fully come off till you kiss them. The ring will grow as you grow, the rings will change as you and your partner change.. If you come close to kissing your soulmate your ring will tingle or vibrate a bit." Everyone leaned in wanting to hear more and waited in anticipation. " After the both of you kiss, your rings will change to show your soulmates heartbeat but to many that's the downside to having these rings..." The room fell even quieter than before if that was even possible.

The teacher took a deep breath then sighed, "You can watch your soulmates heartbeat for the last time with this ring.. if your soulmate dies your ring will turn black, then it will break and fall off your finger, then lastly it will turn to dust.." The teacher held her breath as some of the student had some tears in their eyes... It was the sad downside to these rings... The downside that no one ever wanted to go through but many did...

"Oh and children if your ring has a circle on it and has the colors of a rainbow inside the that means that your soulmate will be the same gender as you.. Sooooo if anyone has that rainbow do not judge them because many people have them, and honestly it looks really cool!!" The teacher threw her fist into the air and showed her ring to the student, the ring was completely white and had a circle in the center that was a rainbow, all of the kids screamed oohs and awwws and one student named Bakugo Katsuki yelled that he had one too with a huge smile on his face, It suited him well, Bakugo had cherry red eyes, spiky ash blond hair and a nice peach skin tone.

"Okay students we're gonna take five to ten minutes greeting each other okay!" The teacher smiled and yelled out go, all the children headed off to greet each other usually giving only a quick Hello my name is so and so and they would leave with a quick handshake.

(Izukus Pov)

I looked down at my ring and giggled, I had 3 stripes on my ring one color a cherry red, another, ash blond, but the last I could tell it was really hard to tell what color it was but I don't know why it's so hard to tell and also I had the rainbow circle on it. The teacher told us to go and meet people around the class so I did, even though I was a little nervous I still walked around meet people. Then out of nowhere a boy jumps in front of me and says "Hi! I'm Bakugo!" he was so excited. "H-hi I'm I-Iz-Izuku.." the boy stood there for a second inspecting me and sighed "Your really shy aren't cha!" Bakugo somewhat shouted, all I did was nod. Bakugo gently took my hand and shook it, he then took a step back and shouted to his friends to come over after that we all said Hi to each other and shook hands.

(Third Person Pov Bitches! {sorry})

The teacher told the kids to get back into their seats and smiled at all of them, "Okay everyone!" Her smile was only growing as she continued "I want all of you to check your rings!". The students looked around confused and then started to inspect their rings not actually touching them and seeing if they would come off... No one wiggled it see if it had become loose... No one but Midoriya Izuku, his eyes shined and gleamed as he stared at his ring he then smiled widely and shouted "My ring is loose!!". Every single student turned to stare at Izuku as well as the teacher, in that moment you could have literally seen this kid shrivel up because of all of the attention he brought to himself. "Oh wow Izuku! Okay everyone I want you to do what Izuku did and wiggle your ring and see if it's loose~" The room when silent and everyone checked their rings and many of the people smile and many people in the room frowned. "Okay children I want you to stand up if your ring was loose." All the boys that I met including Bakugo stood up and a whole group of girls stood up and then a few boys I didn't get a chance to meet stood up, "Oh my... Many of you have met your soulmate." the teacher stopped and smiled "I guess you guys are left to find out who your soul mate is..." after all of the class went back to playing games and having fun, many of the students were talking about how they wanted to become heros and how they hope to have amazing quirks.

Okay peeps how was that! Did it suck ass like I expected it to! Heh...

I'm gonna let you guys decide how this story goes so the first question I have for you is..Who do you want to be soulmates in this story. I'm open for more gay ships, lesbianships or even straight... andddddd only if you guys want it I'll gender bend a few charactersssss.

Should their be smut? Mpreg? Marriage?

DONT GET MAD IF MY UPDATES ARE SLOW. MY SISTER BROKE MY LAPTOP A FEW WEEKS AGO AND GETTING A NEW ONE IS GONNA BE A LOT SOOOOO YEEE.


	3. Stop looking down on me

This Chapter might suck a bit because I felt horrible while writing this cuz you know I'm always a downer to my family and they say I'm always rude...Heh I would die but I have to many people I'm living for.. Who cares now on with the story oh and btw smut in this chapter. Just gonna say this now please read the A.N. at the end also play the song dont be a lazy bif

{Recap time}

{"Oh wow Izuku! Okay everyone I want you to do what Izuku did and wiggle your ring and see if it's loose~" The room when silent and everyone checked their rings and many of the people smile and many people in the room frowned. "Okay children I want you to stand up if your ring was loose." All the boys that I met including Bakugo stood up and a whole group of girls stood up and then a few boys I didn't get a chance to meet stood up, "Oh my... Many of you have met your soulmate." the teacher stopped and smiled "I guess you guys are left to find out who your soul mate is..." after all of the class went back to playing games and having fun, many of the students were talking about how they wanted to become heros and how they hope to have amazing quirks.}

{Third Person POV}

It has been about 6 months since school started and most of the students had made a few friends. For instance Izuku and Katsuki had gotten closer and had become friends over time well not really, Izuku and the other three boys that followed Katsuki we're more like fanboys because all they really did was tell him cool he was. But nun the less Katsuki still talked and hung around Izuku more than the others; this not only happened because they lived close but because Katsuki loved seeing how he could mess with Izuku in different ways.. The days passed and out of nowhere during class Katsuki's hands started to light up and tiny little explosions came from them everyone was awwing at him and the teachers told him that would be a grate quirk to have and it would be easy for him to be seen as someone could be a hero someday and a strong one at that. A few more months passed and everyone in class had gotten their quirks...Except Izuku... the teachers told him that it was okay he just had to wait a bit longer to get his...Yeah sure.

{Izuku's POV}

The doctor I was seeing today told mom that I probably wasn't ever gonna have a quirk which killed me a bit... I really wanted to become a hero like All might and Kacchan... I wanted to be cool just like them... The doctor asked mom what her quirk was and what fathers was she said that she could make small object levitate towards her and that my father could breathe fire the doctor than said that I should have gotten my quirk by now it would be one of the things my parents could do or a combination but that hadn't happened he also said that in my foot the pinky toe has three separate bones and most/ all people who have a quirk only have two... As soon as we went home I locked myself in my room and sat down at the desk turning on the computer and putting on the video of All Might saving a few people. As soon as it started to play I started to tear up feeling horrible. My heart was hurting a lot at this point, just then my mom walked in and call my name out, I slowly turned to her and looked at her then asked her a question the answer I got from my question was the finishing blow. After that I didn't go to school for a few days then I decided that I just wanted to go out and be away from home.. which to me at the time was my hell spot. My mom had informed the school that I had some trouble coping with the thought of having no quirk, the teachers told me it was okay to be quirkless they also told me that many people in the world didn't have a quirk which I knew right off the bat was a lie. I think It was the day they told me that that Kacchan turned on me.. He started to call me Deku which meant useless and that made my life kinda hellish.. I completely forgot about my soul mate and ever having one because well who would love a quirkless piece of shit like me.

(Flash forward to the almost end of middle school.)a

I'm still depressed about the thought of not having a quirk. I don't show that though because I knew if I did Katsuki and his dick friends would pick on me even more. I'm lucky.. I only have to deal with them for a few more weeks then schools out. Like today I accidentally left my Hero book in class but by the time I had gotten back to get it Kacchan and his buds already had their hands on it.. and they we're reading it... They would definitely find out my secrete if they continued to do so... Fuck.. I'm not gonna let that happen.. Katsuki looked up and grinned devilishly at me and laughed "Oh look it's Deku. Did you come back for your book fuck face? Well shit to bad you got here a bit late to get it back." I panicked when he said that then yelled out to him scared of what he might do.. "Please!! Kacchan don't Please I'll do anything just don't do anything to the book!!!" "Anything huh~" I knew at that point that I had made a big mistake by saying the word anything.

{Third Person POV}

Just then Katsuki told all his friends to go home, his friends not really knowing the reason he told them to leave complied anyway and left muttering how Katsuki was no fun at all. Izuku stood there shocked, "W-what are y-you gonna do to me Kacchan?.." Katsuki tossed Izukus hero book to him and grinned evilly. "I'm gonna have some fun with you but we'll have to plan that another time I'm busy today.. If and when I cash in that favor you now owe me, I'll tell you but for now I need you to head home." Kacchan said to Izuku softly... It seemed as if he had flashed back to the kid he used to be before he got his quirk "K-Kacchan.." Izuku looked up at him a bit sad but then turned and walked out Katsuki went out the other door after he got out of the door he ran to the busy town just so that he could get lost. Izuku on the other hand had started to walk back home the long way.

After a while Izuku had gotten under the bridge where he and Kacchan used to play.. It broke his heart remembering how he tried to help Katsuki once but it only resulted in him getting yelled at by the spiky haired boy. Out of nowhere his thoughts were interrupted by a slime villain appearing before him.. Izuku stood shocked, straight after his legs started to shake in fear and sweat dripped down his chin and onto the dirt below him, "Oh you look like a tasty treat!" The villain grabbed Izuku and started to choke him the villain grunted in disappointment "Your quirkless! ugh! You scum" he threw Izuku to the ground and laughed evil. After being beaten a little Izuku sighed as he saw someone come their way.. His eyes widened as he realized that this man was All Might his favorite hero.

{Time skip to Slim monster holding Katsuki Hostage Im lazy dont judge me}

"Let Kacchan go!! " Izuku screamed as he started to try and pull the slime back to help Katsuki, Katsuki looked terrified but still prepared to fight. Katsuki started to make small explosions but that only caused one of his hands to be let free. "Dumbass!" Izuku grabbed Katsuki's hand and started to pull him out of the slime, most of the heroes in the background were yelling at Izuku telling him that he was only gonna get hurt but that didn't stop Izuku, All Might came and blew the guy to bits and he ended up saving Izuku and Katsuki. After all of that Izuku started to head home and he bumped into All might again.

{Izukus Pov}

"H-Hello! I'm sorry for making you drop the container that held that disgusting villain..", All might smiled down to me and said "Its alright boyo... But I wanted to tell you that what you did out there was amazing and whats even more amazing is that your quirk less and yet still tried to help when no other hero stepped up to help. Will you be the one who inheritance my Quirk. I mean we still have to go though lots of training because well if I gave you the quirk now you would probably rip to pieces because the quirk is too strong for your weak body to take in right now." I just stood their taking in all that the man I had admired all my life said then after a moment or two I said alright to which all might changed form and said that its gonna be a lot of work but If I don't give up ill get through it. He told me to meet him at the beach at 5 am the next day so that we could plan everything after that he jumped off smiling like always. Then while I was just standing there Katsuki ran up to me causing me to stumble back "Thank you... NOW JUST CUZ I SAID THAT DOESNT MEAN IM GONNA STOP MESSING WITH YOU SHITHEAD!!! SO DONT YOU DARE LOOK DOWN ON ME." Katsuki had tears in his eye, he turned around to leave but then turned back around and flipped me off that gave me a chance to glance at his ring... A think that I been wanting to see for ages now... and let me say there is nothing that shocked me more than that ring not even all mights proposal could pass this... I think hes... my soulmate..

{TIME SKIP PASS TRAINING AND PASS THE ENTRANCE EXAM AND THE FIRST MONTH OR SO OF SCHOOL CUZ WELL WHY TF NOT IM A LAZY FUCK}

"DEKU!!!" an angry Katsuki stormed over to me and smiled evilly "I'm gonna cash my favor in today~ go to my house after school." I nodded in fear because well what is he gonna do to me anything could happen, out of the corner of my eyes I see a little light flash and I stare at my ring.. I couldn't believe this was happening... Little explosions went off around my ring causing tiny little red flashes... I looked over Katsuki's shoulder and looked at his ring it showed light green lightning bolts around it. "Amazing" Katsuki looked at his hand and sighed lovingly "That's not the only thing that shows up ya'know sometimes a little baby shows up and a tiny symbol resembling wind appears... Ugh Don't tell anyone I said that Dip shit." I only nodded and sat back down .. If he's my soulmate then why does the baby show up... I mean... I'm a guy I can't have kids...right...

{after school Deku is at Katsuki's place and shiz is gonna get smutty}

Passionate meaningful

Rough skin on skin

Passionate

Passionate emotions

Sorry sex/ compensation

Passion/meaningless weird combo but it kinda works idk ... ughhhhhhhh

Passion in a way

Fun/ exciting but also meaningful please don't say anything about Dylan being in 13 reasons why it's a band he's in and it has nothing to do with the damn show.

Rough usage

{Play one of the songs above when the smut starts all of these songs are amazing and in all honestly will go with the moment.. High will give the thought of rough and passionate sex but at the same time that sex is only physical comfort but sunset lover, the mother we share, water fountain is about love, so love that has meaning and care behind it the other songs like Dancin are about having fun and loving the moment. If you took the time to read this thanks and have a good time reading}

(it wont let me use the links i used on wattpad so soz yall cant do this part xD)

The walk to Kacchan's house was silent, well kinda, I started to mumble about all the things that could happen and if he was gonna hurt me, my escape plan, and a few other things to be honest it wasn't hard to map my escape like where to go but I didn't exactly plan for how I would do it.

"Stop mumbling so much.. It gets annoying if you didn't know.." Katsuki said with a pissed off smile, I honestly loved seeing him like this it was in a little way cute. We arrived to Katsuki's house and we looked around for a second wondering if his parents were home but they weren't we started heading upstairs when Kacchan stopped at his parents bedroom and then told me to go ahead to his room.

{Third person pov}

Katsuki when into the bottom drawer of his parents night stand and got the little box that said Katsuki Protection box inside were condoms and lube that would heat and cool at different times. Izuku was in Katsuki's room exploring a bit he sat on Kacchan's bed and sighed he hadn't been in his room in years and oh how its changed in that time. Katsuki got what he needed and closed the drawer. He put the stuff in his pocket and walked to his room he smirked at Izuku who was just exploring his room. Izuku looked up at Katsuki and sighed "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be a snoop!" "God Deku stop yelling that's my job, besides its okay."

{Play this when they start to dance}

Katsuki walked over to his speaker and turned it on and he started to play a song, Izuku laughed and asked what he was doing kinda forgetting everything and just acting like they were friends even though they really weren't. The song started out and Katsuki extended his hand out Izuku "Dance with me" Katsuki put a hand out then brought it back to only put his hands together as the man singing said 'Put your lovin hand out baby Im beggin then The beat drop to the song and Katsuki pulled Izuku up and and slid around. He smiled and did a few dance moves trying to show off then out of nowhere he dropped to his knees and put his hands together in a pleading manner "I'm on my knees while I'm beggin~" he smiled and pointed at Izuku "Cuz I don't wanna lose you~". Izuku smirked and laughed "I bet I can do better than you" "Yeah sure shit nerd" The song continued and the both started to dance showing off then things got a little flirty when Katsuki took his shirt off encouraging Izuku to do the same. Izuku took his shirt off as well and rolled his hips to the beat Katsuki came up behind him and held him as they danced together , Katsuki grabbed Izukus hand twirled him around this caused them to get quite close their lips less than an inch apart they both smirked and parted the song continued and they showed off just a bit they pulled apart then started dancing like it was all choreographed the end came near and Izuku jumped onto the bed and jump in front of Katsuki with his hands out together as the last part sang out I'm beggin you put your loving hands out darlin then the song came to a close. They were both breathing hard as they literally just finished dancing their hearts out. They jumped apart which resulted in Katsuki fake coughing to get away from that awkward small moment.

"Okay now... time for your favor. What is it you want me to do exactly?" Izuku said quite interested in what was to happen and he was also a bit concerned about his plan because now that he was in Katsuki's room and the door was locked he really couldn't escape without damaging something... "I wanna have sex!" Katsuki yelled turning around so that Izuku couldn't see how flustered he was. Izuku yelped and looked down blushing madly, "B-but I thought you hated me.." "Just cuz I want to have sex doesn't mean that I like you shit head.." Izuku looked down disappointed, he didn't know he felt this way at all but all he knew was that he wasn't about to let Katsuki take his virginity without a fucking reason. "Why should I have sex with you Katsuki~?" Izuku whispered in a dark seductive tone at this Katsuki smirked and chuckled, he then moved closer to Izuku whispering in his ear, "Because you love me~" Izukus eyes widened, Kacchan really did see that page in his notebook that one page that explained why he loved him and what he wanted to do with him. "..." Izuku stayed silent for a moment, taking that small amount of time to contemplate his next move, what was he gonna do in that moment? What could he do? After a minute or so Izuku came to the conclusion that he would end up fuckeling his old friend.

{Izukus Pov}

Fuck fuck fuck ohhhhhhh god oh my god! Am I really going to do this !?!!? Fuck, okay, I am not afraid I am not a pussy!! (If you get the reference... Props to you) "K-Kacchan I- ugh... I'll have sex with you but... On the condition that... You must never and I mean Ever bring up what you read in my hero book. Please, don't hurt me !" I said curling up a bit expecting to be hit or yelled at, but nothing came, nothing but a soft whisper excepting the condition. My eyes widened as I uncurled from my ball, he really accepted it.. Wow, he must really be horny not to yell, or hit me at the mention of this condition, I giggled and smiled at him. " Come here you idiot." I pulled Kacchan in and tapped our foreheads together, in all honestly this isn't how I imagined my first time but at least I'll have it taken away by someone I love, it's just sad to know that my feels aren't going to be returned anytime soon.

{Third person pov I wanna die :D}

Katsuki looked into Izukus eyes searching for any sign that his old friend/bully victim would not want to continue but didn't see any. He grinned and kissed Izukus cheek slowly going down to his neck, Katsuki sucked and bit at little parts of Izukus neck exciting Izu a bit. Izuku was trying hard to fight back a few moans but only partially succeeding, his friend noticed and smirked devilishly, Kacchan touched Izukus crotch and massaged it a little before slowly dragging his hand up the other boys taking note to outline the boys wide hips and curves, after a little while Katsuki started to play with Izukus nipples, this made Izuku lose every bit of power he had. Izuku moaned and gasped as his prince played with his body. Katsuki pulled back and moaned at the sight of Izuku, "Take your clothes off, just god please I wanna see that amazing body of yours~", Izuku nodded complying, after they both finished stripping they gazed at each other, both of their eyes were filled with utter lust, they both wanted so much more, Katsuki went back to attacking the youngers body after both of then became fully hard Izuku took over and pushed Katsuki back so that he was sitting on his butt at this moment he was glad he cleaned his self before coming in (also just to say this but Deku does fantasize about Kacchan fucking him so he occasionally fingers himself which means in this state he's already clean but not exactly stretched) Izuku bent down and slowly started to like and touch his old friends erection. He slowly licked from the base of his erection to the top causing Katsuki to moan and smirk in approval, after a minute or two of Dekus mouth working it's wonders Katsuki lightly pushed Izuku back "W-what?" Izuku said staggering back, a bit out of breath "W-was it bad? D-Did I rush? I'm sorry.. " Izuku put his hand on his head as tears slowly came to his eyes, before they could even fully become tears Kacchan sighed and chuckled "Fuckin' hell Deku don't just jump to conclusions like that you dumbass, I pushed you away because I shouldn't be the only one receiving pleasure right now. " He smirked as he laid his partner back and grabbed the lube that be stole, he lightly coated his fingers this made Izuku blush wildly. "iM cLeAn!!" Izu yelled out, his friend looked at him in confusion but then realized what he meant in just a spilt second he thought of when he did this and if he did if often both thoughts made his smirk in a teasing devilish manner. "Oh I see~ So this pink little place has already been explored by your own fingers~" In that moment Katsuki roughly pushed in two fingers, after he slowly pushed his fingers in and out curling them upwards every few seconds, he slowly started to increase the speed of only stopping to add another finger, "Mm hm~ Ahh please~ Ughhaaaa~ ". "What would you like me to do Izuku", He slowed his fingers down to an agonizing pace, he slowly stretched his fingers into the shape of a w. Izuku moaned out in agony as he just wanted his ex bully to screw him already but that was such a hard thing to say especially to Kacchan, "Fuck~" "Oh fuck Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to fuckin leave? What would you like me to do~?" this made Izu groan and blush deeply, "Ju-Just f-fuck Ugh! Just Fuck me already~!". The smirk that arose on Katsukis face was so devilish and full of hunger that it only arouse and excited Izuku. Kacchan slowly climbed onto the bed and aligned himself with Izuku "Are your ready?" "StOP BEING A WIMP AND JUST DO IT~!" Izuku yelled out of annoying because he really just wanted to be pleasure but it really wasnt a good Idea to yell at the man who has the power to make you wither beneath him, "Oh someone grew a little" Kacchan roughly pushed in making Izu scream in delight and pain "Oh now you wanna scream huh~" He slowly pulled out just to the tip and pushed back in thrusting slowly this all made Izuku drown in moans after a few minutes moaned out loudly signaling to Kacchan that he had found a special spot that would surly make Izuku explode in pleasure, the next thing that happened shocked Katsuki a bit, Izuku grabbed him by his shoulders and switched places with him this resulted in being on top of Katsuki basically riding him, "You cant have all the fun Kacchan~" Kacchan growled but blushed as he noticed the boy above him looked determined as hell "Stop looking down on me...Nerd", Izuku took that as a sign to continue what he wanted to do. Izuku slowly lifted himself up and aimed straight for his special spot when he went back down he clenched his walls around Katsukis member this resulted in his lover moaning softly, this continued for a second until someone wanted his dominance back. Kacchan gripped Dekus hip and lifted him up and slammed him back down "Kac- AhH~! Please~ N-not AHH Shit! Not so rough please!!~" "Oh Shut it Deku~ mmmph squeeze that ass for me~" Izuku just moaned and complied "Good boy ahh fuck", After that Katsuki started to thrust up whenever he would bring Izu down "Ha No Oh Fuck!~ Dont oh Dont stop~!" They were both reaching their breaking point then both of their rings started to vibrate in a way whilst also showing their quirks, they were both shocked but continued "I about to cum!!~" "Me tooo!!~" they both blushed and moaned loudly, Kacchan released into the condom and Izuku on Katsukis chest and on his abdomen in that moment Katsuki caught a glance at Izukus ring, a final little explosion.

{Bakugos pov}

I glanced up at Izuku and saw his ring show his soulmates qurik one last time and I swear what I saw made me feel like one the biggest dick in the whole entire universe but I dont know if he's my soulmate... There are others with a quirk like mine... right... I looked at Izuku and sighed trying to catch my breath like he was, wait.. I can find out right now if the person I just fucked is my soulmate.. I-I need to know. After a second of contemplation I raised up just enough courage to grab Deku by his shoulders and plant a kiss on his lips and oh fuck were they soft, after a second he started to kiss me back. A full on make out proceeded.

. ~To be Continued~

https/myreadingmanga.info/reisei-horumon-scratch-hero-academia-dj-eng/

{I'm such a pest lol and btw a different version of this story will be released later on for those who aren't really into smut and mpregs also the link above is a BakuDeku doujin so have fun with that also listen to the song below.. dont be lazy~ =}

Wiped out by The Neighbourhood have fun peeps bye!

Word count 4348 words! New Recorded

Also peeps Im also writing this story on wattpad It has the same title but my user name there is YaoiGoddess69

Imma plug xD

follow me on snap at lololtroll69

and on insta as not_normal_but_not_different


End file.
